


Chocolates for him

by JunesBrideAoi



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunesBrideAoi/pseuds/JunesBrideAoi
Summary: I'm sure this is it, this is the year Aoi will finally give is chocolates to Fuuta... right?
Relationships: Kaminoshima Futa/Wakakusa Aoi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Chocolates for him

**Author's Note:**

> Valentines fic??? in OCTOBER??? more likely than you think
> 
> im sorry this is literally my first fic ever (EVER!) so i hope you enjoy;;;

Aoi had a crush on Fuuta for a long time. He can’t remember specifically when his feelings started but he knows he became aware of them since the late years of elementary school. It was ever since then that every year, on Valentine’s Day, he would try to make him chocolates in an attempt to confess his feelings. And every single year he comes back home, with chocolate still in his school bag and has to eat it alone in his room with tears and regret.

“Well?” Misaki asks as he watches Aoi wrap with a ribbon the chocolate box made with loving care for Fuuta. “Are you finally gonna tell him this year?”

“I… hope so!”

“No, no! That’s not what I wanna hear. You gotta say ‘I will!’ ” Misaki shouts with hitting his chest with his fist. 

Every year is the same. Misaki always tries to encourage Aoi as he can. He has known about Aoi’s crush for a while and so every year they use the school’s home ed. classroom to decorate chocolates together. The same chocolates that, every year, Aoi ends up eating alone on Valentine’s night.

“You’re right, you’re right.” Aoi takes a deep breath, jumping a bit to hype himself up. “Tomorrow I have to do this. I will confess, I must confess!”

“That’s the spirit, now let’s go before night falls on us.”

“Right.”

* * *

Valentine’s day arrives. The trio spends that day like any other school day; taking their classes, eating together, and following whatever playful antics Fuuta has in mind for the day. Misaki constantly pushing Aoi into finally handing out his chocolate but the shy boy’s body won’t move even whenever he finds the opportunity.

During lunch, two girls arrive giggling to themselves towards the group. Aoi watches as they take out a box of store-bought chocolate, handing it to Fuuta. A bad feeling sits on his guts as he watched Fuuta joyfully accept the chocolate. 

This is to be expected, Fuuta is social and very extroverted. It’s fun being around him, he is friendly to everyone and he never fails to bring a good mood to the room everywhere he goes. Aoi’s mind wanders as he realizes that, suddenly, he’s not the only one potentially aiming for Fuuta’s heart. There must be others that might feel the same way Aoi does. 

He feels jealous. Jealous at those girls receiving his smile and gratitude from their chocolate. But this negative emotion only brings him down, this will be another year he doesn’t have the guts to hand him his chocolates after all.

* * *

Before he knew it, the day passed before Aoi’s eyes and the trio was already walking out the gates. 

“Oi!” Misaki whispers towards Aoi, grabbing his shoulder. “You still gottem?”

Aoi snaps back into reality. “Ah! Uhm… yeah, this won’t be the year either.”

“What? After I helped you all afternoon yesterday yer just going to chicken out again?” His voice raises causing Fuuta to look back to them, not having noticed that he was walking far ahead of them.

“Woah! Why are you guys so slow for today?” Fuuta stops, letting them reach him. “Are you guys sharing secrets? Let me in on it, let me in!” He chuckles a bit.

Before Aoi even has the chance to say anything about it Misaki takes the lead. “Yeah, Aoi has something to share, ain’t that right?”

He finds himself between a sword and a wall, no way to escape. He can feel himself tearing up a bit as he opens his bag and takes out the carefully decorated chocolates he made himself. He looks to the side, avoiding all sorts of eye contact with Fuuta. 

“...Happy Va-” his words immediately cut off by the shock of Fuuta taking them off his hands.

“I’ve been waiting for this!!” Fuuta yells, holding the box up in the air while doing a small spin. 

“You what?!” Aoi reddens “Did someone tell you?” His eyes shifting between Fuuta and the smirking Misaki beside them.

“Huh? No, I just really wanted them from you!”

“Wait, so you didn’t even know I made chocolates?”

“Nope!”

“Ah..” He hides his blushing face inside his hands out of embarrassment.

Fuuta opens up the box right there, eager to tastes the chocolate. A single bite has him giggling.

Aoi stares, anxiously waiting for a comment. Fuuta picked up on the queue fast and takes another bite.

“Mmmmmm…”

“Mmmmmm..??”

“It tastes like…”

“It tastes like…?”

“It tastes like something a love-struck housewife would make for her husband!”

“Ah!” He’d be lying if he said the sudden image of them as a traditional married couple didn’t pop into his head when Fuuta said that. The embarrassment getting the best of him, “You can’t just say things like that you idiot!” as he goes and pinches Fuuta’s cheek as punishment.


End file.
